Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a device for reducing display noise and a system including the same, and more particularly, to a display controller for reducing display noise of a display device supporting a mobile industry processor interface (MIPI) display serial interface (DSI) command mode interface and a system including the same.
Instruments, such as a smart phone and a tablet personal computer (PC), equipped with a high-resolution display device have been increasingly used. In such instruments, the quality of a display device is a big issue. Accordingly, there has been a lot of research into reducing display noise.
Meanwhile, devices using MIPI DSI transmission mode for data transfer between a system on chip (SoC) and a display device in mobile equipment have been increasingly used. Since the MIPI DSI standard is based on line-by-line image data transmission, a period in which a data lane stops due to an idle period or a stop state between lines necessarily exists. In this case, power noise of a display panel causes noise in the output of the display panel in association with a data lane of a MIPI DSI receiver.